


Jedi, my favorite prey

by Darth_Revan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Revan/pseuds/Darth_Revan
Relationships: Cal Kestis & Trilla Suduri | Second Sister
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. The Hunt Begins

Boba Fett was about to fall asleep when he received a message from Lord Vader. "I have a high paying bounty for you Fett." "I'm on my way." Boba replied quickly partly from fear and partly from the thrill of the hunt. As he readied he grabbed his father's pistols and his EE-3 as well as some wrist mounted weopons. Right after he finished preparing he received the bounty on his tracking fob. "Two jedi...Excellent" he then put his Slave 1 into Hyperspace.

When he arrived on Nur, he worked his way down to the inquisitorius. The inside was dark and battle damaged and littered with storm troopers with blood literally dripping from the roof. To some it would be terrifying but to Boba, well he chased bounties to places that made this place look like a playground. But he didn't need the force to sense Lord Vader and that made it all the more terrifying. When he found Vader he looked calm but in reality his lightsaber was ignited and there was a dead janitor in front of him. "Lord Vader?" Boba asked warily. "Cal Kestis and Trilla Suduri those are your targets." Vader replied angrily. "Trilla Suduri, isn't she an inquisitor?" At that the right wall crammed in with what Boba assumed was the force and the power of Vader. "Any further questions?" "No my Lord"

Boba received information that Cal and Trilla were on their way to Cato Neimoidia which was bad news considering someone could go off the grid and never be seen again considering the situation with Rahm Kota the famed Jedi Master/Order 66 survivor. But back to the mission Boba called In a... Friend of sorts. They started the hunt off in a low level marketing town the amount of people there was impressive luckily the empire had Cal and Trilla's face's everywhere

\-----------------------‐-----------------------------------

Cal kept right behind Trilla the entire time it was simple get a weeks worth of food with a mind trick, get away from civilization and find Rahm Kota. It was simple up until he managed to bump into the most notorious bounty hunter in the galaxy Boba Fett. He shoulder checked him turned around to say sorry and their gaze met. Immediately Boba grabbed Cal and slammed him against the wall and pinned him. But right before the bounty hunter could say anything Trilla put her lightsaber at his throat. "Put him down!" Trilla demanded. Boba replied arrogantly with. "You're gonna feel like an ass in 3, 2, 1... Cad Bane put a pistol up to Trilla's head and said. "You would be wise to surrender"


	2. It begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think below and take care

"You would be wise to surrender" Trilla tried to calm herself which was hard considering there was a blaster to her head. So Trilla concentrated her anger and unleashed a force scream.that knocked Cad Bane off balance and he fell over and Boba Fett fell off Cal. Cal taking advantage of the situation force pushed Boba through the wall he was pinned on. Trilla then grabbed Cal and they ran.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boba regained balance a couple seconds after Bane being late to the pursuit only because that excuse for a jedi that he could have crushed force pushed him through a wall. Boba was gaining ground due to his jetpack and managed to fire off some wrist rockets at the two jedi but but only injured and killed a few civilians but didn't touch them due to their force relied dash boba accidentally pulled out the wrong rifle that he was specifically told not to use and disintegrated a civilian that got in the way of Trilla. He cursed himself but continued the chase nonetheless with Bane behind him firing at the bounties with a heavy blaster and hitting a few of what he called at that moment breathing cover. Boba was about to blast Cal when he was grabbed with the force and thrown at Bane. The hunters sprung up unfazed by what happened and regained their stance about to further the case but the jedi had disappeared without camotion from the crowd

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was...Close." Cal said breathing heavily "to close" Trilla replied also regaining her composure. Cal's sand colored poncho caught in the wind. They had managed to grab a couple days worth of food evident by the sand colored republic styled backpack Trilla was carrying. She looked...good in her new clothes, she was wearing high waisted pants and a normal white shirt. Trilla caught him staring and Cal blushed and stared intently at the ground. What is it she asked stalking closer. "Nothing" Cal replied blushing deeper she smiled at this and came closer until he felt her breath hot against his face. "Really she circled him but he stood his ground. Trilla opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she felt something...disturbing, he felt it too and then something lunged at Cal from behind but before it could land its blow Cal turned around igniting his purple lightsaber and decapitated it. "Slice hounds!" Cal screamed as he sliced another one vertically and force pushed another into Trilla's now ignited crimson saber. They were doing well fending the hounds off until they started attacking in threes and fours. Cal had seen Slice hounds domesticated before but wild they were two times the size and had huge tusks. They were overwhelming there was at least thirty of them but Cal sent a powerful force repulse and sent ten of them flying one of them being impaled by a rock that was sticking out of the ground and the others heavily wounded. Trilla managed a twirl that killed five and force pushed another at Cal's saber and Cal finished the rest off that he had corned   
"That was-" "fun." Trilla added "Interesting" Cal remarked.

Cal and Trilla walked for a few hours and had a few engaging conversations, and decided to call it a night in a small cave they found. They built a decent sized fire that they were resting by. Trilla got up an came over to sit next to Cal. "So Cal what was it we were talking about earlier." She said with a smirk. Cal remembered it very well and had hoped she had forgotten. Cal acknowledged her as he poked the fire with a stick, he didn't know what to say. "Are you attracted to me Cal Kestis?" Trilla asked not being able to hide her smile. Cal blushed deeply and cursed himself for it. "No" he lied a smile on his own face. "Right" Trilla said sarcastically smiling. And out of everything that happened that day the bounty hunters, the Slice hounds this was the craziest. Trilla ran her hand through his hair and said "You manage to surprise me every waking moment but some how Cal Kestis you are so predictable.

The next morning they got up and headed to the coordinates they were given by a "friend" there was many valleys and a lot of fog which Cato Neimoidia was notorious for. But Cato was beautiful with its grasslands to the mountains and ledges, to the huge rock land forms Cato will be remembered for. But finally after walking for three plus days they were almost out of food and water with only two days worth remaining it was a temple a jedi temple when they were inside via broken wall, it was pitch black they used their lightsabers as a light source "you really have to get rid of that lightsaber were meeting a jedi master and you have a red saber. "Well Cal it seems you have your own tendencies with your purple blade" they walked until they found a light coming from one of the halls they entered warily. "Hello" Cal asked nervously. A man that looked like he was around sixty came out from around the corner and his cloudy eyes met Cal's which shouldn't considering Kota was blind though he fit the description perfectly. "General Kota" Trilla asked warily. He had definitely seen better days Cal thought. At that moment a green blade ignited from the generals hand

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter was short but the next will be extremely long and will be focused on Cal and Trilla's prospective. Let me know if you enjoyed and take care I will be adding more bounty hunters later on :D


End file.
